Problem: $-10gh - 3gi - 7g + 6 = 3h - 1$ Solve for $g$.
Solution: Combine constant terms on the right. $-10gh - 3gi - 7g + {6} = 3h - {1}$ $-10gh - 3gi - 7g = 3h - {7}$ Notice that all the terms on the left-hand side of the equation have $g$ in them. $-10{g}h - 3{g}i - 7{g} = 3h - 7$ Factor out the $g$ ${g} \cdot \left( -10h - 3i - 7 \right) = 3h - 7$ Isolate the $g$ $g \cdot \left( -{10h - 3i - 7} \right) = 3h - 7$ $g = \dfrac{ 3h - 7 }{ -{10h - 3i - 7} }$ We can simplify this by multiplying the top and bottom by $-1$. $g= \dfrac{-3h + 7}{10h + 3i + 7}$